All Those Times Together
by HighSchoolMusicalHearts
Summary: Troy Bolton remembers the highlights of his short life in his final moments…Troyella! Also includes summary for spinoff story!


_**All Those Times Together**_

**Summary: Troy Bolton remembers the highlights of his short life in his final moments…**

"27-year-old NBA star Troy Bolton was shot last night by an outraged fan. He is currently in critical condition. We will keep you updated on the search for the shooter, and of course, our thoughts and prayers go out to his wife Gabriella and their children," was all I heard from the television in my hospital room.

I heard Gabriella sobbing into my chest. I could feel her heartbeat beating in time with mine, just like it always has. I tried to reach up and stroke her cheek, but I couldn't bring my arm up far enough. Instead, I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Gabriella," I whispered.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, and I remembered vividly the opening night of Twinkle Towne…

_Gabriella smiled at me just before the curtain rose up and we began our performance. We had rehearsed it perfectly, just as Ms. Darbus had told us to. Now it was our time to shine. Nothing…not even Sharpay in the audience…could ruin this night for us. At the after party, we shared our first kiss. It was perfect, just like she was._

I tried to smile, but for some strange reason, it wouldn't come. Gabriella was confiding all of her fears in me, just as she had the day we got married, way back on June 8th, 2009…

_It was a beautiful day when I stepped out of the limo, ready to marry the love of my life, Gabriella Montez. I grinned when I saw her three hours later as she walked down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress. She looked so innocent, so sweet. I took her hands in mine as the minister led us through our vows. Finally it was time to say the words that would bind us together for eternity: I Do._

"_Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, take Gabriella Jayden Montez to be your wife?" the minister said, holding out the ring to me._

_I took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "I Do."_

"_And do you, Gabriella Jayden Montez, take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your husband?" _

_Through her tears and her smile, she managed to say the two words I had been longing to hear. "I Do."_

_I leaned in and kissed her. It was the kiss that promised us to each other, forever and for always._

"Please, Troy, don't leave me here, please don't die," Gabriella pleaded. Tears formed in my own eyes…not because she was crying, but because somehow I knew I wasn't going to make it overnight. It broke my heart knowing that she would be left here to fend for herself and our children…our beautiful twin daughters and our one-year-old son. I remember the day our girls were born, six years ago…

_Gabriella lay in her hospital bed for the eighth hour of painful labor she was enduring to give birth to our twins. She reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently. The doctors were prepping her for delivery, and before I knew it, they were telling her to push._

_As she did, she gripped my hand tightly. An hour passed before I heard the cry of our firstborn daughter, Aydrieah Lynn Bolton. She had the same exotic look as her mother. She was so precious._

_Aydrieah was soon joined by her twin sister Neveah Paige Bolton. They were identical twins. I had never been so proud in my life as I looked down at my little princesses._

"Gabriella," I whispered. "Please don't be sad. Take care of Aydrieah and Neveah, and especially Zachery. I'm trying Gabi, really I am, but if I don't make it…"

"Don't Troy…don't say you're gonna die. Please don't. I love you."

"I love you, too, and tell the kids that I love them. Tell them never to forget me."

"No…Troy, no…"

Those were the last words I heard her say. I slipped away into a deep sleep…one I would never wake up from. I would miss my Gabriella and our babies…but I knew that I'd see them again someday in Heaven.

**Yes, it was short and sad, but I just had to get it out. There's a spin-off story of this oneshot, so check out the preview here:**

_**Holding On**_

**Summary: Gabriella found out two weeks after Troy's death that she was pregnant. Now, eight years later, she is struggling to raise four children all by herself…until she meets up with Chad Danforth again, who has a child of his own. Can she allow herself to fall in love with Chad, even though she doesn't want to forget Troy?**

**Background Summary: In this story, Chad and Taylor never married, although they had a baby together. Taylor moved away to go to school in New York and Chad stayed with their child in New Mexico. Taylor is now married to a guy she met at school and Chad is heartbroken, until he meets Gabriella again…**


End file.
